


Hero Vs Villain! ) Hero & Villain?

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [15]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Agents, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: [Established/Secret Relationship]After Klarion and Wally clash as Kid Flash and Witch Boy, Klarion takes Wally to a pocket dimension to cheer him up.[Pencember Challenge Day 15 - Prompt; 'Ice Skating.']
Relationships: Klarion Bleak/Wallace West
Series: Pencember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hero Vs Villain! ) Hero & Villain?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick note to my fellow Klarion writers-  
> Can you stop writing him as a freaking ra**ist please?  
> Like everything with this pair involves him forcing himself on Wally-  
> And it's not just this pair but others-  
> Klarion has class guys-  
> Can you please read some comics and do what I do (write a version of him that is better than YJ version even though its for YJ,) because YJ did him dirty?  
> ____________________________________________________

Wallace West was the fastest kid alive, because of the power of science-  
And Klarion Bleak was one of the strongest known sorcerers, because magic was seemingly limitless at times.  
Two very different people, one a hero, and one...not so much.  
It shouldn't have worked, but it did, though they did have to keep it secret for many reasons, the little bit of information Wally could share with his team and mentor helped against the Light, even if he had to purposely smudge the details to keep them from finding out his 'guessing,' was actually, 'informed knowledge.'  
Despite the fact that they worked when the curtains were drawn and it was just the two of them, that didn't mean they didn't meet on the battlefield-  
They did, quite often, it seemed The Light liked to use Klarion for all of their nefarious deeds at times, (even though Wally knew that wasn't true, it seemed like it more often than not,) and so, they fought often.  
But never had it ended up in such a way-

Klarion was usually more than capable of keeping himself from getting hurt and simultaneously making sure Wally wasn't injured too badly-  
Yet, things went wrong, when Sportsmaster got the upper hand and almost fatally wounded Kid Flash.  
The enforcer had gotten behind the Speedster without the young hero's knowledge, and it seemed only Witch Boy realized how badly the Speedster would be injured if no one intervened-  
Between trying to mask his own powers as their sorcerer's to save the boy and blocking an incoming Martian, the sorcerer ended up being thrown aside by the Clone, rolling across the ground.  
The Witch masked a grimace, gesturing with his hands before a blast of light hit the Clone and sending him flying back against the Gotham vigilante.  
He rose to his feet, just barely catching sight of Zatanna blasting Teekl aside, the Witch masking her injury and merging them as he faded in and out.

The Witch opened a portal next to her, grabbing her and saving her from another blast-  
Just because he could replace her, didn't mean he wanted to, that was *his* draaga.  
He popped up again next to Sportsmaster, gesturing with one hand as he spoke, "I think it's time to go," he warned Sportsmaster barely looking at him as he growled in frustration, reminding the Witch of an unruly animal.  
"We're done here," at the reminder, the man calmed down, letting out a huff of laughter, "Till next time *heroes,*" he sneered out before stepping through the portal.  
The Witch chanced a quick glance at Kid Flash, noticing that while he was injured, he wasn't dead, before he fell through the portal himself, narrowly avoiding an arrow and blast of magic.

Hours passed, the Witch dressing down, out of his suit and into more flexible clothes before fixing his guise and picking Teekl up in his arms.  
He waved a hand opening a gleaming blue portal, before stepping through and into familiar space.  
The room was empty, sparsely decorated despite the owner of it, a few posters hanging on the wall, one of which was of the boy's mentor, Klarion ignored all of it, sitting down on the edge of the unmade bed.  
He could hear the young hero talking to his parents, a heated conversation on the state he was in, he recognized the quiet apology from the teen's mother, before the hero retreated to his room.  
Closing the door behind him, Wally sighed as he leaned his head back against the door, not acknowledging the Witch quite yet.

"Wally?"  
Finally, the teen looked at him, emerald eyes widening at the sight before his face fell into an expression of pure exhaustion.  
The hero walked towards him, leaning forward to embrace him, hugging his head to his chest.  
"I noticed Conner hit you pretty hard- I'm glad you didn't break," he tried to joke, but his words were trembling.  
"Sportsmaster wasn't exactly pulling punches either- I heard them yelling, let me see?"  
Klarion pushed the teen away, seeing his eyes were red, but ignoring it to check the injury, which while bad, it could have been worse, and was luckily, already healing.  
"That was a close one."  
"I had someone looking out for me."  
"Your *team,* should be looking out for you, I can't always manage my powers discreetly, had Baby Magic not made a perfect opening, I wouldn't have been able to cover you in time..."  
"I'm glad she wasn't paying too much attention- but you know...what you did was still risky, the others might not question what happened- but she will- heck, she might think I have magic and am just really good at hiding it."  
"You using magic? Improbable, not impossible- and actually a delightful thought."  
The teen chuckled slightly as he cupped Klarion's face between his hands, forcing the Witch to look back at his face.

"Is Teekl okay?"  
Klarion rolled his eyes to the direction of his draaga, Wally finally noticing her on his dresser playing with the planet alignment there.  
"She'll live, she's more upset than anything."  
"I don't blame her, it hurts seeing you get hurt- I can only imagine how she feels."  
"Oh no, she was more worried about her *favorite* human, which, as painful as it is for me to admit, is now you, do you even understand what you have done? My own draaga likes you more than me."  
"Isn't a Draaga a part of you?"  
"We share a connection- which yes, to follow your thought, explains why she likes you so much."  
Wally laughed before he leaned forward kissing the Witch's forehead carefully.

"How do you feel?"  
"Emotionally or physically?"  
"Both?"  
"Same answer, exhausted."  
Klarion stood up, holding Wally's hands carefully with his, "Want to take a break from all of this?"  
"I could use a break."  
"Hold on tight then."  
Klarion motioned for Teekl, the draaga jumping from the dresser and onto him, wrapping herself around his shoulders before he opened another portal.

On the other side of the portal, Wally leaned further against Klarion, noting how much colder it was than it was in Central City.  
"We won't be bothered here," Klarion assured, Wally finally taking in their surroundings.  
They were surrounded on all sides by snow-covered trees, in front of them, a frozen lake lay undisturbed.  
"Where are we?"  
"Pocket dimension-"  
"Cool!" Wally cheered stepping away from the Witch and towards the frozen lake, stopping to look in it.  
"I'm glad you like it- you're not too cold?"  
"I'll be fine."  
Klarion readjusted himself, allowing Teekl to get down from his shoulders as he stepped by Wally's side.

"When you feel better, I can push you in."  
"You love me too much to put me in the cold."  
"Feel free to think whatever you want."  
The two were quiet as they took in the atmosphere, watching Teekl pounce on the ice, before promptly sliding across it.  
"Come here," Klarion all but ordered, holding a hand out for the hero.

Wally took his hand, Klarion following Teekl onto the ice where the two teens stumbled slightly at first before finding stability.  
"This is reckless- *you're* being reckless!"  
"Not *that* reckless, besides- I learned from the best."  
"I don't like what you're implying."  
"Maybe don't be so reckless then?"

Much to Wally's surprise, the two didn't slip again, even as Klarion pulled him around in the mockery of a dance, careful not to aggravate the hero's injuries as he tried to help him forget, if only for a moment.  
The two spun around the ice, in a mixed act of a dance and skate, while Teekl jumped around them, gleefully sliding across the ice herself.  
"I almost don't want to leave."  
"You'd get bored here eventually, don't even try and deny that."  
"Probably- but at least we don't have to try and kill each other here."  
"No...I could stop."  
"You could?"  
"I have no loyalties to the Light- I could stop, stay low so we only ever saw each other in the privacy of our personal lives?"  
"Why does it sound like you're about to say 'but?'"  
"*However,* that would mean I couldn't give you anymore...insider information."  
Wally could only remain quiet as he realized the complications that could come from no longer having that information, what Klarion shared with him, and what little of it he could relay to the team without outting them, had helped save many lives in the grand scheme of things, and they couldn't afford to jeopardize that, not yet.

"Then...I guess this'll have to do for now."  
"We better enjoy each other's company while we can then- before I have to take you back."  
The two continued to skate around the ice, at one point Wally attempting to do 'tricks,' only to realize that, yes, he was still too injured for such things.  
Klarion would have to take him back, and the two would no doubt have to fight again, but at the very moment, they could be with each other without fear, and that was worth the dangers of their secret being blown-  
They were worth the danger.


End file.
